Millions of individuals regularly participate in outdoor activities. Outdoor activities such as but not limited to hiking, fishing and hunting are extremely popular in most parts of the United States. Two of the most popular outdoor sports are hunting and ice fishing. Participants of the aforementioned sports typically transport a plurality of specialized items designed to facilitate the tasks required in either ice fishing or hunting. Those individuals that engage in ice fishing will typically transport containers and/or accessories having a specific purpose. For example, a typical ice fisherman may transport an ice chest to store their catch, a tackle box, at least one fishing rod and a stool or chair to sit on while they are fishing.
One issue with the utilization of many items/accessories for ice fishing is the logistic challenge of transporting all of these items/accessories. Transportation of multiple items/accessories such as ice chest, stool, storage compartment and fishing rods has proven to be challenging for participants of ice fishing. As these items/accessories are typically manufactured as separate components, there is currently no method of transportation that allows a participant to easily transport all of the aforementioned items/accessories.
Another issue with current items/accessories is that their provided functionality is singular. Conventional ice chests do not offer additional functionality for storage of items such as fishing tackle. Further, current tackle box technology does not provide any additional functionality for storing or transporting items other than conventional fishing tackle.
Accordingly, there is a need for a transportable storage device that includes a plurality of compartments that is equipped to provide storage for items such as but not limited to fishing tackle, hunting equipment and the like while further including at least one thermally isolated compartment. Furthermore, the transportable storage device should be configured with at least two means of facilitating an improved transportation thereof.